Magazines
by chriscclfer
Summary: Originally, Kurt hadn't planned on buying the magazine at all. He was just at the store shopping for the latest edition of Vogue, when he happened to see a magazine from People called 'Sexiest Man of the Year.' This piqued his interest, and he picked it up, thumbing to the listing of the men.


Originally, Kurt hadn't planned on buying the magazine at all. He was just at the store shopping for the latest edition of Vogue, when he happened to see a magazine from People called 'Sexiest Man of the Year.' This piqued his interest, and he picked it up, thumbing to the listing of the men. A few people were people he had remembered, but the number twenty sexiest was someone he hadn't heard of. Curious to read more about this article (and the rest of the magazine. There was good gossip in it!), he places it on top of his copy of Vogue and hands them to the cashier. The total comes out, he pays, and starts his way back to his car to drive back to Dalton. Kurt was more than eager to read this new magazine purchase.

After getting back to the dorm and ensuring that Blaine was out doing whatever he was doing, Kurt pulled the magazine from his bag and peeled open the page. He read through the pages lightly until it came to the 'sexiest man' articles. He read about the various top ten, anticipating number twenty to come out of nowhere, and disregarding the reality of consecutive numbers. He peels the page over to number eleven, and gets anxious. Kurt then just throws all normal magazine flipping rules, and turns the corners on the bottom to see '#20'. Looking at the page for a long time, the man on the pages looked familiar, but for what reason, Kurt couldn't place. He looked at it for so long that he almost didn't notice the door opening, and Blaine calling, "Kurt! I'm back."

Kurt throws the magazine off of his lap, letting it fold over back to the cover, then quickly shoves the copy of Vogue on top right as Blaine walks by, "Hey, Blaine."

"What have you been up to?" Blaine asks, his eyes trailing to the copy of Vogue. Kurt hoped that he wouldn't see the corner of the People magazine sticking out. "Oh, reading Vogue again. You sure do love that magazine, don't you?"

Kurt nods, throwing on a smile, "Yep. It's got some nice fashion in it, y'know?"

Blaine just nods, and starts to his side of the dorm, occasionally stumbling over a textbook on the floor. Kurt chuckles, and chides, "You know you could actually organize your books. That way you won't trip on them."

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Okay mom, I'll do that sometime later in the week."

Kurt just pulls both the magazines close to himself, and sets them in a drawer in his bedside table, blurting, "You remember the rule about not touching each-other's stuff, right?"

Blaine laughs, "Yes, why? Are you hiding something?"

Kurt speaks too quickly, "N-no. I just was saying, because I'm tempted to clean up your books for you."

Kurt closes the drawer, remembering to finish looking at the article about #20 later that night, when Blaine crashes into bed. He hadn't even caught the name of #20, and his name had long since disappeared from when he had read it back at the store.

* * *

Finally the night time came, and Blaine had done just as Kurt predicted: crashed into bed from being too hyper from whatever, and was now snoring softly, not even changed out of his slacks and button down. Kurt thinks, 'Thank god he took off his blazer, though. One less thing for me to iron.' He grins now, remembering the magazine, then turns to the drawer to take it out. He flips to the dog-eared page of #20, and reads the article, finally the name sticking: Darren Criss. Why did he look so familiar?!

Then, it hits him. This man looks like Blaine, almost identically. Blaine, who was sleeping across the room from him, and this… Darren guy. He wondered if they were identical, and then wondered about that doppelganger effect. He flipped to the next page, and his cheeks flushed slightly at the pictures. Kurt wonders, 'Maybe this is what Blaine looks like shirtless….' There was a shot of Darren's back, and he noticed a birthmark at the base of his neck. Silently as a mouse, Kurt got up and slowly pulled the collar of Blaine's shirt back to reveal the same birthmark. These two were doppelgangers. Kurt hurried back to the bed to finish looking at the rest of these pictures, and became excited with the idea of Blaine not being in the dorm tomorrow night. He could easily just…. yeah. Kurt's plans were made for tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine needed to go to the store to get some breath mints, as he was nearly out, and he didn't want garlic breath when he came from an italian dinner with his family. He noticed a magazine on the rack with a nice suit on the cover called Icon. It said limited stock on the price sticker, and Blaine was fond of the suit. Maybe Kurt could make it for him. He flipped through to find other suits to see if there were any that he liked better, only to find the model interesting. The model seemed to look a lot like Kurt. The name Chris Colfer didn't sound familiar, so he bought the magazine with his mints and made a mental note to google him later.

* * *

When he got back, Kurt wasn't in the dorm room, so he sat at the computer and tapped in 'Chris Colfer.' Information about a movie, two books, and a couple recent appearances on talk shows. He clicked images and they loaded up, and he noticed a few really young pictures that looked identical to Kurt, then newer pictures of him looking older, including the ones from the Icon magazine. Blaine looks at them for awhile, then finally musters up the courage to type 'Chris Colfer hot' in the search bar. In 0.005 seconds, many new pictures come up. Most of them were either from the Icon shoot, a shoot for August magazine, or some of him in a white tank top looking rather sooty. He clicked on this, then read the article about it, where it declared that 'Colfer had written a screenplay for a movie called Struck by Lightning, then starred in it, following it with a journal novel written in the perspective of the main character of Struck.' These pictures interested him, and he opened the Icon magazine, flipping through the pages and looking at all the pictures of Chris.

It was then that he felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that this guy was attractive. Kurt was pretty cute, but Chris had the aspects of being, well, sexy. Blaine hears the door open with Kurt humming a song that the Warblers had been practicing earlier that day, and Blaine quickly shuts the magazine and closes the internet browser. Blaine later tries to memorize the images in the magazine while Kurt was in the shower, as Blaine was showering next, and he had an idea to maybe…well…just maybe.

Little did Blaine know that he was just a tad bit too loud in the shower, and Kurt got up, calling through the door, "What are you doing that is causing you to yell like someone's stabbing you? It's nearly eleven at night!"

Blaine quickly pulls his hands from himself, and rinses them in the shower's spray, "N-nothing."

"Hurry up! You're using enough hot water to bathe most of Africa's animals, Blaine."

Blaine rolls his eyes and wraps the towel around his waist while Kurt starts to look through his magazine again, his eyes trailing up to notice that Blaine had lacked to put on his shirt before going into the room. His back looked exactly like #20's from the People magazine, right down to the birthmark. Kurt shook his head and just looked down again, not wanting to see his front. Blaine puts on a shirt, then some pants, and says, "Still reading Vogue? I thought you finished it yesterday."

"No, there was an article I didn't get to," Kurt lies easily.

Blaine picks up one of his books, and says, "Well I think I'll study my French, because we have that exam coming up."  
Kurt looks at him for a moment, "Blaine? Actually studying? I'm amazed."

Blaine just laughs, and when Kurt looks back at his magazine, pulls out Icon. He flips through it again and feels himself getting warm. He slides the magazine closed, then closes the textbook on top of it, getting nervous that something might happen. Blaine had no way of explaining a random boner, and he really didn't want to have to come up with one.

* * *

A few days later,Blaine decided to let Kurt clean up his books, and had gone to take a shower while Kurt did so. Kurt stacks them up and pulls the French one over, noticing that the binding had been stretched a bit, and the book wasn't sitting flat. He opened it to where the pages were parted, and found a magazine. It was called Icon Magazine, and had a man in a suit on the cover. That didn't seem weird for Blaine, considering he had an affinity to suits. Upon closer inspection, he looked at the model's face. It looked a lot like himself.

A sinking feeling fell into his stomach, and he wondered if Blaine was doing the same thing he was doing with the People Magazine. Suddenly a groan came from the shower, and it certainly wasn't a groan of pain. Kurt gets up, folding the magazine into a roll as he walked, and says through the door, "Blaine, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Kurt," Blaine replied with, another groan escaping his mouth.

Kurt's mind connects the dots. Blaine was masturbating. Probably to the images in this magazine. Kurt had done the same, and was going to tonight again. They were doing the same thing. Blaine comes out of the shower, and has a shirt on this time, and Kurt lets the magazine unfurl in his hands in front of Blaine, "What's this about?"

"Just bought it for the suits," Blaine says lightly, the lie escaping with no problem.

"Really? The guy modelling looks a lot like me," Kurt says.

Blaine stops, and hesitates for a moment. Had Kurt figured it out? "How did you get the magazine in the first place?"  
"Stacking your books. The French textbook wouldn't sit flat," is the reply Kurt gives.

He swears to himself for forgetting the book, then says, "Are you mad at me?"

"As long as you won't be mad at me, then no," Kurt says.

"Why would I be mad?" Blaine asks, turning. Kurt brings over the magazine of his own, and opens to the dog-eared page of #20. Blaine takes it in his hands, and tries to ignore the fact that the pages were sticking together, "That guy looks like me."

"Exactly," Kurt says. "And let me guess, you were masturbating in the shower?"

Blaine flushes, "Was I really that obvious?"  
"Only because I've been doing it too," Kurt gives.

Blaine laughs at him, and just sighs, saying, "Lets just pretend that it's not weird we bought magazines of each-other's doppelgangers, okay?"

Kurt nods, then hands Blaine back his magazine, which Blaine takes and sets on the neat stack of books that Kurt had organized. Then, with a thud, the books fall to the floor, practically in the same arrangement as they were before Kurt cleaned them.

"Blaine!" Kurt says, exasperated.

Blaine just chuckles, "Maybe they're destined for the floor. Better leave them. Don't want to ruin their destinies, right?"

Kurt just rolls his eyes, and kneels down to start picking up the textbooks again.


End file.
